


LEST WE FORGET

by Ina MacAllan (inamac)



Category: Fandom RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/Ina%20MacAllan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts on fandom, by fandom, about fandom...</p>
            </blockquote>





	LEST WE FORGET

It is only electrodes, just light on a screen,  
It's only a signal in air  
But when a loved hero goes down to the guns  
You can really believe that you care.

 

It is only a tape running round on a spool,  
It's only a magnetic strip,  
But when a half-smile touches light eyes or dark  
It can make your believing heart skip.

 

It is only an image, a sequence on film,  
It's only wound out from a reel,  
But when danger reaches to touch your beloved  
It's heart-stopping emotion you feel.

 

It is merely a dream, and not even your own,  
You must share with a million or two,  
But the eyes that meet yours behind prisoning glass  
Hold a gaze that is only for you.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written around 1986, in the days when fans had to rely on sound tapes, second-generation videotapes and good memories. I can no longer remember which fandoms or actors/characters I was referencing (probably _Blakes Seven_) - but it holds as true in 2010 (though I have not updated for DVDs, and the internet).


End file.
